Eadgar's Ruse/Quick guide
Details Herblore Recommended: * Agility to avoid the rock throwing trolls |items = *Climbing boots (or 12 coins to buy) *Vodka (sold by Heckel Funch at the Tree Gnome Stronghold bar or at the pub in Pollnivneach) *Pineapple chunks (Pineapples are also sold by Heckel Funch) *2 Logs *10 Grain (Obtainable on the way to Taverley, south of Doric's house) *5 Raw chickens (chickens on the way at Tenzing's house) *A tinderbox *A pestle and mortar *A ranarr potion (unf) Recommended: *Ardougne teleports *A games necklace *Falador teleports (to return to Taverley for a quest item) *Bring food and armour since trolls damage you frequently. *Energy/stamina potions }} Walkthrough Starting out YOU DO NOT HAVE TO TALK TO EADGAR BEFORE GETTING THE PARROT FROM ARDOUGNE ZOO. ('''Required items: '''Vodka, Pineapple chunks, Climbing boots) *Talk to Sanfew (top floor of the Taverley herblore store) (if boosting Herblore, boost before talking to him) , or if you have completed Zogre Flesh Eaters). *''(If you're not sure if you've freed Eadgar, check in his cave at the top of the Trollheim mountain, you should have freed him near the end of Troll Stronghold.)'' *Travel to Ardougne Zoo, talk to Parroty Pete and ask him both questions. *Use vodka (right click it incase you drink it) ''on the pineapple chunks. *Use alco-chunks on the aviary hatch (west side of parrot cage). *'Do not drop the parrot or it will fly away and you will need to retrieve it from Eadgar'. *Talk to Eadgar in his cave at Trollheim. *Travel west and enter the Troll Stronghold. *Run south and take the stairs down. *Talk to Burntmeat. The parrot *Return to Eadgar (talk to him twice). *Go back to the Troll Stronghold. *Run north and go down both flights of stairs. *Use the parrot on the rack north of the cells. Making the "human" ''('Required items:' 2 Logs, Tinderbox, Pestle and mortar, 10 Grain, 5 Raw chicken, Ranarr potion (unf), Herblore boosting item if below 31) *Talk to Tegid southeast of Sanfew for dirty clothes. *Return to Eadgar's cave. *Pick a thistle near the patches of grass near the cave entrance. (Note: Relog if you cannot find the thistle) *Talk to Eadgar. Give him the items and he will tell you how to make the potion. *Cook the thistle with your other log *Grind the dried thistle and add it to a ranarr potion (unf). *Talk to Eadgar. *Retrieve your parrot from the rack in the troll stronghold. *Talk to Eadgar. *Give the dummy to Burntmeat. *Search the kitchen drawers to the south-east. Getting the goutweed *Go down the stairs to the storeroom. *Sneak to the back and take goutweed. Note: **You will take 0-6 damage if caught. Protect from missiles will negate this. **Run to the tile next to the goutweed, clicking on the goutweed to move to it will get you stuck on the guard. **It is highly recommended you take 2 extra goutweed for Dream Mentor and Dragon Slayer II. **If you stand on the same tile as the door and click search on the Goatweed Crate just before the two Guards meet right below the door you can run straight though. Flick "Protect from Range" to escape the menu and avoid damage from the sleeping Guard. *Give Sanfew the goutweed. *Quest complete! Reward * Quest point * Herblore experience *The ability to grow and steal Goutweed, which can be traded for herbs. *The ability to use the Trollheim Teleport spell. *The ability to use a Scroll of redirection to redirect a Teleport to house tablet to Trollheim. Required for completing *My Arm's Big Adventure *Dream Mentor *Dragon Slayer II